


Let my arms be your home, (Just for tonight)

by Willow200719



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy is jealous of kylo ren, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Coffeeshops, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship Abuse, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Spooning, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington makes music, Steve Harrington writes songs, Steve harrington wants to be held by billy, Steve has a dog named after a starwars character, Top Billy Hargrove, hozier songs, slowburn, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Billy rubs his face sitting on the couch. He just saw his roomate, who also happened to be Steve Harrington, Naked. He was fucked. So very very fucked, because let's face it, He's gay.In which Steve just got out of a shitty relationship and Billy Hargrove just got out of a shitty home. So they move in together. And lets mention the fact Billy Hargrove is very very gay for Steve, and the apartment they're staying in has one bed.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sighs checking his watch glancing out the window of the coffee shop that had water droplets trickling down it. He was waiting for Billy Hargrove. Why? Because Steve Harrington had just got out of the worst relationship he had ever been in. Worse than Nancy Even, _because atleast Nancy didn't come home drunk and hit him._ But Steve Harrington didn't want to focus on that. He wanted to focus on this new start, away from his ex-boyfriend. 

It had been a few days ago when Billy suggested they move in together. Steve knew about Billy's home life, about his dad, Neil too. Steve had dropped Max off back at home after he had spent a day with her and Dustin at the mall. Billy had been sitting on the porch steps, shirt unbuttoned and clinging to him. Steve thought he was waiting for Max. But he didn't budge when Max walked inside, just stared at Steve through the rolled down window. 

Steve didn't think much of it, and went to drive out of the gravel driveway. 

"Hey Harrington, stay for a sec." Billy called out pushing off of the porch and standing up making his way towards Steve's car. It had made Steve nervous, was he gonna beat him up again? Although his interactions with Billy had been fairly alright at school, maybe a few taunting words in gym, always crowded into Steve's space. But nothing to bad. Billy still hadn't apologized either.

So Steve bites his lip subconsiously, watching him open the door and slide into the passenger seat turning down the music like he owned the car. 

"Lets go for a drive." Billy says casually; lighting a cigarette, like they were good friends. 

So with shaky hands, he backs out of the Hargrove estate and starts down the road. 

Steve couldn't find the right words he wanted to say, what was he supposed to say, _"Oh hey man why the fuck are you in my car?"_ But instead Steve takes a breath turning down a street keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Jesus Harrington, your so tense loosen the fuck up a bit." Billy breathed out, smoke filling the car making Steve cough a bit. 

Steve rolls his eyes glancing at the boy in the other seat, "Do you need something?" He blurts out quickly. 

And steve freezes, because Billy laughs, and its loud and deep, and Steve feels guilty for finding it attractive. 

"Took you long enough to say something, damn, do I scare ya Harrington?" Billy says still chuckling and Steve rolls his eyes

"What do you want." 

"I'm leavin Neils." Billy says, and he's serious as he looks over at Steve, his face blank. 

Steve keeps his eyes on the road, "okay? Good for you man." 

Billy scoffs rolling his eyes, "I heard you don't have a place to stay. And neither do I." 

Steve bites his lip, yeah, his abusive boyfriend just kicked him out of their apartment they shared, and now he lived in a motel room, and he had to sneak his dog in since animals aren't allowed in hotels, or motels. Which was hard, because his dog always was whining. But, Steve knew not living with his ex was good. Although he still had scars that he kept hidden under his baggy colorful sweaters and polo's. 

Billy snaps his finger in Steve's face, "Hey, hey earth to Harrington, focus." 

Steve blinks and glances at Billy, "What's your point, you think we should live together or something?" He asks jokingly, but he wondered what it would be like to live with Billy, he's thought of it before, but keeps it in the back of his mind. 

Billy bites his lip hesitating before grinning, "Why the hell not Harrington? I've been looking at a place, its big enough for both of us?" 

Steve's mouth opens a bit and he looks at Billy. Billy sounded confident, but a hint of nervousness was there. Billy Hargrove was nervous. Something Steve Harrington would never of imagined. Steve let his mind drift. Waking up and going into the living room seing Billy half naked eating cereal casually while he watched TV. The thought made Steve's cheeks flush pink. Would Billy come home late and fuck some girl on the couch? Would they fight alot?

Billy looks at Steve, he was thinking. deep in thought. His lip was pulled in between his teeth, and his eyes were focused on the road, but he seemed to be somewhere else, and Billy raised an eyebrown smirking when he saw Steve blushing, what was Harrington thinking about? Finally, Steve looks back at Billy, "I don't know, where?" 

Billy lights another cigarette. "Above the coffeeshop. Its an apartment, but it's pretty big. We'll figure out the other details later Pretty boy, So you in?" 

"I'm in." 

So Steve was here waiting in the coffee shop where they had promised to meet over text, and they start moving some of their stuff in, and checking out the place.

But an hour passed, and Billy wasn't there. 

Steve sunk farther into the booth seat his coffee cold and the whipped cream had melted and it looked like a layer of mold had covered the top of the drink. 

Steve felt stupid, Billy was probably kidding of course, why would Billy want to actually move in with him? Billy Hargrove could be living with any chic he wanted, so why did he think that living with Steve Harrington was a good choice? Steve had already payed his half of the rent, he wasn't sure if Billy had payed his half, because he was nowhere to be seen. He had even texted Billy multiple times, and he never got an answer. 

The waitress comes back to the table, a small sad smile pointed at Steve, "Want me to get you a fresh cup sweetheart?" 

Steve nods leaning his head against the window, "Yeah sure Ma'm." 

And so the older lady takes his old cup of coffee and comes back minutes later with a fresh warm cup of coffee, whipped cream fluffy and piled with caramel.

Steve wraps a hand around the cup his hand warming up, a nice contrast to the cold window. He had a few boxes with his belongings in the side of the booth, most of it clothes, but some were pictures and books and what not. 

So Steve decides, fuck it, and he grabs his coffee and one of his boxes walking to the back of the shop and opening a door that led to a creaky staircase. 

He reaches for the door knob, and of course it's locked. He groans, because right, Billy had the key, and Billy wasn't here. 

"I think you need the key to open the door darlin." 

Steve swivels around and of course Billy is fucking standing there, drenched from head to toe, his abs apparent through his white shirt, a cocky smirk on his face. 

"What the hell Hargrove! I've been waiting here for hours!"

Billy shakes his head quickly the water flinging everywhere, "I got busy." 

He digs around in his pocket and grabs the key leaning over Steve and unlocking the door, "come on, we don't have all day." He says nudging Steve into the apartment. 

The living room was the first room they walked into, It was pretty spacious, and it had a couch, and a t.v on a glass coffee table. The windows were huge and some dim light shined in, water running down the glass. Steve loved it. He loved the sky, the open-ness, and anything that had light. He hated the dark. 

Steve walks down the hall the wood creaking quietly, passing the bathroom, and the kitchen and at the end of the hall was the bedroom, the only bedroom it looked like. 

"There's only one bed." Steve says staring at the medium sized bed in the middle of the room, to be specific the only bedroom in the tiny apartment. 

Billy smirks, "How romantic."

Steve turns around rolling his eyes, "I'll make a bed on the floor until we get another one." 

Billy frowns, but hides it quickly by turning his head, "Oh come on Pretty boy, its just a bed, we can share. Keep each other warm." he teases watching Steve blush _, cute._

It sounds romantic, and sweet, Steve thinks, but also remembers that Billy Hargrove is the one saying it, and the nice thought fades. "Yeah guess so." 

Steve walks back down the stairs into the shop grabbing another box, glancing outside the window that had rain trickling down it. He sighs, he really was moving in with Billy fucking Hargrove. 

He enters the apartment setting the box down, "Steve!" 

Steve flinches, but relaxes when he realizes it's just Billy. Billy was loud, and Steve just had to get used to it, and realize here, no one could hurt him. Well Billy could, but its doubtful at the moment. 

"Yeah?" He calls out walking down the hall

"You have cool shit." Billy says looking through his things grinning, and Steve grabs a framed photo from Billy's hand, 

"stop looking through my stuff!" Steve complains huffing and moving his boxes away from Billy. 

Billy stands up and looks at the boxes on the floor and back up at Steve, a smirk forming, "Your hiding something aren't you princess?" 

Steve's face turns red, and Steve curses himself for his pale skin that made it more obvious. What was with this guy and nicknames that made Steve weak in the knees? 

"First, don't call me that, and no, I-I'm not hiding anything dumbass, so don't look through my shit alright?" 

Billy sighs, putting his hands up in surrender, "Fine fine, I won't touch your stuff, But the nickname stays." _"Princess."_

Steve groans covering his face and walking out of the room, he knew that Billy was smirking. He could feel it. 


	2. First night in.

Everything was pretty much moved in. Most of Steve's boxes were unpacked, and Billy didn't have much besides some pictures and clothes. 

Billy leans against the counter watching Steve put his movies and books on his shelf, his eyes trailing down the patch of pale skin where the polo had ridden up as Steve tried reaching the top shelf. His tongue darts across his lips and he smirks, "Jesus Harrington, your fucking short, no wonder your so goddamn shit at basketball eh?" 

Steve scoffs, _He knew this would be a bad idea, Billy's a dickhead, no matter how hot._ Steve ignores him and continues putting away the movies, and he can see from the corner of his eye Billy staring at him. It made him nervous, he felt intimidated, and small. But deep down Steve liked the feeling, _Of Billy watching him. and he hated himself deeply for it._

He tosses the box aside and flops onto the couch stretching groaning, "Fuckk my back hurts." Steve whines rolling over onto his back looking at the ceiling. 

Billy pushes himself off the counter and walks into the living room leaning over the couch looking down at Steve. "Do you ever stop whining like a little brat? He says and his tongue flicks over his lips glancing back down at Steve, his eyes dark, a lazy smirk on his face. 

"I'm not a brat dickhead." Steve spits out rolling his eyes at the blonde, his skin flushing a light pink at how close Billy was. Billy's eyes were dark. He looked a bit carnal. It made Steve shiver, he hoped it wasn't to obvious, besides, there was no way Billy was gay. He's always out hooking up with every girl and mother in Hawkins. 

"I think you are." Billy says leaning closer smirking, he had forgot how easy it was to make the other boy blush. Steve huffs, "Go fuck yourself." He says rolling off of the couch. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, I left Kylo downstairs!" Steve says hurriedly, and Billy raises an eyebrow, 

"Who's kylo? I was pretty specific on no other roommates." He says crossing his arms, his eyes focused on Steve. 

Steve rubs his neck, "I uh have a dog, but there small, and they don't take up space or anything- and they don't really bark-" Billy cuts him off dropping his arms back down by his sides. "Oh. Fine. Your mutt can stay. Go get it."

Steve walks downstairs and glances around, "Are you looking for your puppy hon? He's in your booth still sleepin." The waitress says smiling kindly gesturing to the small dog that was curled up into the booth dozing off. 

steve smiles in relief and walks over to Kylo scooping him up into his arms. He awakes and licks Steve's face with a tiny bark. "Sorry, I left you bud, come on, let's go check out our new place." 

He carries the dog up the stairs and opens the door with his free hand. Billy is sprawled out on the couch watching a movie, his shirt gone, tan abs on display.

Steve's face turns red, heat flushing through out his body. Jesus, Hargrove really was fucking hot. Maybe he should resconsider moving in with him if Billy is always gonna be shirtless. But of course Billy Hargrove always has his shirts halfway unbuttoned, or not buttoned at all. 

He sets Kylo down on the floor and watches him cautiously walk into the living room, tail between his legs. Steve follows Kylo and once Kylo looks at Billy, his ears stick up and then fall and he backs up hiding in between Steve's legs. 

Billy glances over at them snorting, "What, is your dog scared of me or some shit?" He jokes turning off the movie he had been watching. 

Steve rolls his eyes bending over picking Kylo up and craddling him. "That's just Billy Kylo, he's a major dickhead, but he won't bother you." He says smiling and scratching the puppy's ears gently to soothe its nerves. Billy sits up looking at the two hiding a tiny smile that had formed. "What kind of name is Kylo?" He says sarcastically leaning back into the couch reaching over and grabbing his bottle of beer sipping it. 

"He's named from a StarWars, Character, Kylo ren. He's tall, long hair, chokes people with his powers, handsome" The brunette says casually remembering the movie character vividly from the various time's he's watched the film series. 

Billy chugs the rest of the beer tossing the can in the trash. "right, forgot your a fucking fag." Billy says it casually, it doesn't sound harsh, or intended to be mean. 

Steve freezes from what he was doing, his face dropping a bit, his lip jammed in between his teeth, so hard he swore he tasted blood. _Was it really that obvious?_

Billy turns his head to look at Steve, studying him, of course he had heard rumors, that Steve was gay, or Bi-sexual, but he didn't think they were true. He was joking about the whole fag, thing, but it must've struck a nerve because Steve looked like he was gonna cry, or freak out. He stands up, "Steve. I don't care if your a faggot, or gay, or whatever, It really doesn't matter to me its all cool, I really could care less." He reassures, and he still manages to sound like an asshole, but it seems to make Steve calm down, and give a simple nod, neither comfirming if he's actually gay or not. 

The rain stops, but the sun has started setting, the purple and blue hues taking up the sky. Hawkins nights were always pretty, even though it was freezing at night. 

Billy sat on the couch petting Steve's dog. At first, it was a bit skeptical around him, but then he slowly moved closer to Billy, until he was now nestled on his lap. Steve was right. Kylo was small his ears big and floppy though. The puppys eye's were big and brown, just like Steve's. Billy scratches behind the ears of the soft puppy, and looks at the metal tag on the dog collar. 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows, confusion settling onto his face. Engraved in the shiny metal was, **_If lost return to Steve Harrington and Christian Blake, apartment 12 sunset drive, Hawkins Indiana._**

Who was Christian, was the aparment listed on the collar where Steve used to live? Was Christian Steve's boyfriend? Maybe it was just his roomate he used to live with? Maybe if he looked through more of Steve's things he'd find answers. Billy figured it would be easier to figure out the answers he needed rather than asking Steve for them. 

He gently moves Kylo off of his lap hearing the shower running. He walks into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush squirting the minty toothpaste onto it brushing his teeth. 

"Billy! What the fuck! I'm showering! Can't you wait?" Steve exclaims annoyed. 

Billy chuckles and glances at the shower curtains, they were clear, but they were blurred. He could make out the image of Steve's figure. fuck. Steve Harrington was beautiful. 

"Chill, I was just getting my toothbrush Princess." Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, still spotting some of Steve's boxes filled with his things on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve grins hanging up his phone call drying his hair. He opens his closet while Billy sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing down Steve's wet half naked body, the towel wrapped around his waist secured with a loose knot. His eyes make their way up to Steve's face and leaning against the headboard crossing his arms.

"Why are you so fucking smiley?" He probes, and his tone indicates he doesn't care, but Billy does care. He wants to know where Steve is going.

Steve rolls his eyes his hands flicking through the hangers of clothes. "I'm going out with some friends."

Billy sits up, "I'm coming, I'm bored and need a night out."

Steve swivels around multiple shirts in his hands, "No way. Go out with your own friends." 

Billy scoffs watching Steve put on a tiny pair of jean shorts, his face flushing red as he looks away, _oh shit I'm so gay._ Billy registers quickly stealing another glance at his roomate. "Where are you going, dressed, well like that?" 

Steve grins fixing his hair in the mirror, "Me and Byers, and Nancy and Heather are going clubbing."

Billy sputters, "Byers, like creep ass Byers? Jonathan?" 

Steve shrugs grinning, "He's not so bad, I haven't talked to him in awhile. Heather is Robin's girlfriend, and were all going together." 

Billy spares a glance at Steve, biting back a frown, if Heather was going with Robin together as a couple, was Jonathan going with Steve as a date? He knew Jonathan was a creep, why didn't Steve recognize that? 

"I'm going, I don't care if its with your dorky ass and your loser friends." Billy says getting up and throwing his leather jacket on, fixing his hair in the mirror beside Steve, who had settled on a pair of skin tight black jeans, and a mesh see-through shirt, that showed off his pale skin beneath. He looked good enough to eat. Something in him was a bit jealous, because other people were going to look at Steve, get too close to the pretty boy, try getting into his pants. You could call it jealousy. 

"Fine, but don't be a dick." Steve huffs annoyed, texting Robin about Billy, his fingers flying across the screen. 

Some time later, a car honks, and Steve glances out the window grinning, "She's here." He says putting on his shoes and grabbing his wallet going down the stairs quickly almost falling.Billy following behind. Robin had a jeep, it was a bit small. Heather was driving. Robin was in the passenger, and Jonathan was near the door. 

Steve slides in the seat next to Jonathan, "Hey Byers." He says to the boy who had a camera around his neck, like always. 

Jonathan looks over at Steve, his eyes wandering for a bit before snapping back up to his face, "Oh Hello, uh Steve, you look great." 

Billy shuts the door looking over at the two. Jonathan's cheeks were pink. He was blushing. Great. He thinks sarcastically, cramming into the car, his thighs touching Steve's. 

Steve smiles, "Thanks." 

Robin turns around looking at Billy, "Who's idea was it to bring Billy fucking Hargrove on our night out?" She says squinting her eyes at him, like she was about to slit his throat. 

Steve puts his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey, he wouldn't take no for an answer, besides your tongue will be down Heather's throat all night, you won't even know he's there." Steve points out grinning at Heather through the rear view window. The brown haired girl lowered her sunglasses, smiling back at Steve knowingly. 

Billy tensed, he wasn't welcome in Steve's friend group. He didn't blame them, he had almost killed Steve. The thought made him sick. Most nights after the night at Byers he couldn't sleep, because when he closed his eyes all he saw was his bloody face. But, Steve didn't talk about that night. So neither did Billy. He was still an asshole, but Billy knew he had gotten fairly nicer, only to people he liked though. They waited in the chilly night, in line. Steve had crossed his arms and leaned into Jonathan, trying to keep himself warm, while Billy was perfectly fine in his leather jacket that hung off his chest. The thought of giving it to Steve passed his mind but faded once Jonathan's arm slung over Steve's shoulder pulling him closer. The bouncer took one look at Steve with a needy smile, his eyes dark, lustful, and led them inside. Billy didn't like the look on the creepy bouncers face. 

The club was packed, and the lights were red and flashing, sweat and bodies crowding the floor. The music was loud and vibrated throughout the walls. Billy watches Steve and his friends dissapear into the crowd, while Billy stays against the bar, ordering a beer. His eyes scan the hord of people for Steve, but he isn't seen. He spots Steve's friend, Raina? River? Rochelle? _robin, right robin that was her name._ She was making out with Heather, their bodys pulled flush against each others, swaying to the loud music a bit. 

Billy Idol starts booming over the speakers, the bass shaking the floor. Then Billy spots Steve, dancing, but he wasn't alone. 

Steve was on a table, some guy behind him, holding onto Steve's hips as Steve grinded back on him. The guy's hips were moving agaisnt Steve, and Steve's hand was running through his hair. The beat was fast and loud, and their dancing was matching the rhythm. Billy tenses and sets his beer down once he see's the guy's hands travel down Steve's hips and onto his ass. Billy watches Steve tense up a bit, but he doesn't stop. Then the guy whispers something into Steve's ear, and Steve nods and the stranger gets off the table walking towards the bartender. 

Billy's gaze returns to Steve, who was dancing by himself. Billy preffered it that way. Steve was dancing, his hips still shamelessly moving to the rhymth, his face flushed from the crowded heat and bodies surrounding him, and then Billy stands straighter when Steve makes eye contact with him, his movements getting slower, he spins around slowly, his hands running through his infamous hair, his ass moving in sink, the tight jeans clinging onto him like a second skin. It was like Steve was putting on a show. Just for him. He felt like the only man in the crowd, as Steve's dark brown eyes stare into Billy's blue ones. Billy licks his lips sipping his beer, hiding a smirk behind the glass bottle, leaning back agaisnt the bar his eyes drifting up the taller boy's body. But the moment comes to an end when the guy comes back handing Steve a drink. 

Steve looks down at the colorful drink, and his stomach churns, did this guy think he was an idiot? He could see a pill dissolving in the bottom of the drink. Barely recognizable, but there. He tosses the drink into the trash, getting off the table, ignoring the man's calls for him to come back. 

He makes his way over to Jonathan and catches his breath looking over at the boy with a bowl cut. Jonathan turns his upper body to look at Steve, a smile sporting his face, holding up his camera with one hand. "I got some good photos, this isn't really my scene, but its not so bad." He says showing Steve a few photos under the dim light. 

Steve smiles shakily, "Those are great, Where's Robin and Heather?" 

Jonathan returns his camera back onto his neck, pointing somewhere past the people, "I think they were heading towards the bar, Billy's there too." 

Steve nods, blushing a bit. He definitly could not face Billy after the little show he put on just to mess with the older boy. But, Billy looked a bit into it surprisingly. Or, the music and loud vibrations were messing with him. The cracked leather seats of the barstool felt nice as Steve sat on one sitting beside Billy, ordering just a water. 

Billy rubs his nose with his thumb and glances over at Steve. "To pussy for a drink?" He taunts and Steve glares over at him, any feelings he had thought about Billy previously, were long gone. 

"No thanks, some guy I was drinking with slipped something into my drink. I'm playing it safe for tonight dickhead." Steve says chugging the water setting the glass onto the counter. 

Billy's head snaps over towards the brunette, his stomach twisting, "What?"

Steve repeats himself, "Some guy I was dancing with slipped a pill into my drink. It wasn't fully dissolved once he gave it to me, I'm surprised I noticed. Other wise I'd probably be getting raped." He says, and Billy notices Steve's voice quiver, but his face is normal as he glances at his bestfriends making out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"jesus christ Steve. Does that happen often?" Billy asks and Steve glances at Billy a bit confused. He had expected Billy to laugh at him, to say he had it coming. I mean, Billy was an asshole and he had become a bit nicer, so maybe this would become the new normal. Billy actually acting like a human being, he hoped that's what the new normal would be. Even though deep down he would never admit, he liked the old Billy too, the dripping charm and douchebag smirk. 

Although it only seemed to work on Billy. His exboyfriend christian, could never pull it off. 

_Christian._ Steve felt sick. Christian was a dick. Christian would hit him for coming home late, but the next morning he would smile all sappily and apologize kissing all over his face. Christian would drag him around like he was some rag doll. He would slap him across the face if he did anything that he deemed wrong. Steve would lock himself in the bathroom and cry. He had felt so pathetic, he could never bring himself to tell anyone about it, until Robin, but the bruises were hid under thick sweaters and baggy mom jeans. Some scars you can't hide. Like the one's on his back caused from the leather of Christian's belt. 

_"Angel, you know this is so you learn, you know I don't wanna hurt you, but you asked for it, I mean you know not to talk about other guys infront of me right Stevie?" He had whispered right into Steve's ear as the belt thrashed against his back again as Steve chokes on his tears his voice raw and not able to speak._

_"Isn't that right Stevie? Fucking answer me." Another hit._

Steve chokes on his water pushing himself off of the barstool stumbling away from the crowd out of the building and outside, his stomach twisting over and over. The cool air hits his face as he pushes open the door, the noise drowing out and away from him. He leans against the brick building. _ **Breath Steve.**_ He reminds himself, his hands grabbing at the denim off his jeans. Breath, Breath, Breath. Christian's gone. You broke up with him. He can't hurt you, you aren't his. Your own your own. You live away from him now. You live with Billy and Kylo. 

Billy's eyes widen as he watches Steve shakily leave his seat. Shit, did he say something? 

He pays the waiter pushing through the noisy crowded sea of bodies. Steve looked like he was having a panic attack. But Billy knew nothing about those, and he still hadn't got to Steve. 

He pushes open the door and see's Steve leaning against the brick wall, his shoulders heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. Billy rushes over to him, "Hey, Harrington, what the fuck, are you okay?"

Billy's eyes widen a bit when Steve pulls Billy against him placing his hand under his leather jacket right on his bare skin, where his heart is. Billy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion to what he was doing before he caught on. Steve was trying to match his breathing pattern. He pulls them onto a bus stop bench under a little shelter, and sits them down, placing his hand over Steve's, using the other hand to grip Steve's shoulder. "

Harrington-Steve. Steve, look at me, follow my breathing, in and out." Billy says in the softest voice he could muster, staring at Steve who had finally looked back at him. startled. He kept his hand on Billy's chest though. Billy gripped onto the fabric of Steve's shirt, holding him close. Steve smelt like hairspray, and cocktails although he hadn't been drinking. He smelt sweet, and comforting. Bits of glitter were in Steve's hair, and Bill took this as an excuse to run his fingers through the fluffy locks. "Keep breathing, just like that your doing good." He says to Steve who was starting to calm. 

It was soft, and well fluffy, he thought the hairspray would make it sticky and crispy, but it was the opposite. It felt like silk. Realizing what he was doing, he moves his hand out of Steve's hair embarrased, but Steve didn't seem to notice, just stared at the concrete sidewalk. 

Billy bites his lip unsure of what to do, he didn't know what was wrong, he didn't think Steve was drugged since he had said he didn't take the drugged alcohol. 

The moment was interrupted by Robin and her girlfriend rushing over to them, "What the hell did you do!" Robin exclaims nudging Billy off of Steve. 

Billy stands up, "I didn't do shit buckley, he just started freaking out, I don't know!" He says putting his hands up in defense. 

Robin looks past Billy at Steve, she frowns pushing past Billy, "Stevie, look at me, hey, it's me, Robin." She says grabbing his face searching for any injuries on the boy. She hugs Steve who wasn't talking. "Steve, what happened?" She asks quietly, her tone concerned, brushing Steve's hair out of his face. 

"i remembered, something, and it triggered a-a panic attack."

Robin bites her lip hestitating before speaking, "christian memories?" She whispered quietly. 

Steve nods, "y-yeah." 

Robin frowns, she hated how much he affected Steve. She hated Christian, he deserved to rot in hell for hurting Steve.

Robin pulls away from Steve and lets Heather hug Steve, petting his hair, soothing him while Robin makes her way back over to Billy. 

Billy puts his cigarette out on the building wall, dropping it onto the ground stomping it under his boot. "Are you gonna explain why the hell starting freakin' out for?" He asks scratching his eyebrow with his thumb, sniffling from the cold. 

Robin crosses her arms, "I dunno, I don't think Steve would want you to know." 

Billy rolls his eyes, "Tell me Buckley, I'm his roommate, if he gets like this often I need to know what causes this shit." 

This must've tied Robin over because she sighs, "Alright Fine, but your not gonna like the answer Billy."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin walks onto the sidewalk with Billy lighting a cigarette. 

"Steve had a boyfriend, that he lived with, you know, that's why he needed a roomate, because he left his old aparment that him and his old boyfriend shared. His name was Christian." She says gripping the cigarette tighter at his name. 

Billy wipes his nose zipping up his jacket, the cold fall air was harsher at night, he should've worn a shirt. "I saw a dog collar in Steve's box of things, for his dog Kylo, it said if found return to Christian Wood and Steve Harrington or something, there was an adress, is that who were talking about?" 

Robin tenses running a hand through her hair glancing back at Steve nervously, "Yeah, that's him, Max told me about your dad, how he had hit you, how he did it often." She whispers this, but Billy hears it scoffing, because of course that little brat told people. Tensing, his lips settle in a firm line, "What the fuck does that have anything to do with Steve Buckley?" He asks his tone nonchalant, but there was something else lingering. Nervousness, fear. 

Robin sighs, "Because you both were hurt by someone who was supposed to love you." _What was that supposed to mean? Billy thinks_

Billy furrows his eyebrows together confused, lighting his own cigarette, "I don't understand." He says rolling gravel under his boot looking out at the street. 

"Christian abused Steve dumbass, it went on for months until Steve broke down crying at my place and told me everything, I was pissed." She says bitterly, remembering the moment. 

Billy freezes for a second his stomach twisting, the words processing throughout his body. _Christian had hurt Steve. The flinching, the hiding his things, how his dog was scared of people. It explained everything._

Billy grits his teeth, anger flowing through him, "Tell me more." 

Robin twirls the cigarette back and forth between her fingers, "I don't know if I should." 

Billy steps infront of Robin, "God damnit tell me okay? I need to know these things, I fucking care." 

Robin stares at him for a second, "just have Steve tell you it." 

Billy bites his lip sighing, "There's no way he'll tell me, last time I checked he doesn't even want to be my friend, and I don't fucking blame him, I was an asshole."

Robin scoffs a bit, "Well he let you come with us, and that's something, he rarely lets anyone come with us, so you must be special or something, just take care of him alright? Don't yell at him, none of that, and don't break his heart okay?" She says walking back to them. 

Billy freezes his face red, _what, did she know he was gay, that he may have a little crush on Harrington? It wasn't that obvious? Well that isn't the biggest problem, Billy just needed to get his answers. Robin better shut her mouth if she knows what's good for her._

The car ride back was quiet, Steve wouldn't even look at Billy, just played with the hem of his shorts, while Jonathan quietly talked to him earning small nods from Steve. Billy never would have expected a friendship to happen between Steve and Jonathan, because of the whole Nancy thing. But they seemed pretty close, Steve was practically sitting in Byer's lap. Billy felt jealous, he wanted to have Steve in HIS lap, not the freak's. 

Billy looked out the window in frustration, he couldn't understand what Jonathan was saying, atleast Jonathan could get Steve to look at him. 

Robin kisses Steve's cheek and Jonathan tells him to call in the morning, Billy rolled his eyes at this, he would hide Steve's phone if he had the option. 

"C'mon Pretty Boy, lets get inside its fucking freezing." The blonde interrups, leading Steve into the warm coffeeshop and up the creaky wooden stairs unlocking their apartment. 

Steve is greeted by Kylo who is yipping and jumping up and pawing at his legs. Steve smiles tiredly scooping up his dog, "Hey babe." He says kissing the top of his head. 

Billy shuts the door blushing watching Steve and Kylo, he's never been so jealous of a dog before, its pathetic. He watches Steve place the puppy onto the couch and head into the bathroom down the hallway. Billy kicks off his boots throwing them by the shoe rack that is already cluttered with Steve's converse and airforces, along with brown leather boots. 

The bathroom door creakily shuts and the bath starts running.

Billy waits a few minutes till he hears jeans tossed onto the floor and the water stops running. He hesitates for a second, before knocking, "Pretty boy, can I come in?" 

Its quiet for a few moments and Billy goes to turn around embarrased when, "Yeah sure." 

Billy grins nervously, turning the door handle and walking in. He sits by the bathtub and looks at Steve blushing and looks away a bit. 

Steve's sitting up, and most of his body is covered with bubbles, but his upper chest is all visible pale smooth skin dotted with freckles. Billy had to supress the urge to get in with Steve and press kisses to each mark, he probably tasted sweet, better than any girl, he wanted to mark Steve. But that was ridiculous, Steve wouldn't want that, especially since he just got out of a relationship. But maybe a tiny sliver of Billy thought Steve liked him back. Somehow. 

"So uh sorry about freaking out earlier-" Steve starts hurriedly, but Billy stops him pressing his thumb to Steve's lips, "Hey, its fine, we all have our not-good moments, you know I have them too." Billy says with a crooked grin, but his lips part a bit once he looks at Steve, who was blushing? He removes his thumb from Steve's lips, and the color soon dissapears moments later. Had Steve always blushed when he touched him, flustered that easily? Oh this is good, Billy could work with this, but the point of this was not to watch Steve's pretty skin get rosy, it was to talk about christian. 

"Oh uh yeah I guess your right." Steve finally says after his moments of blushing silence. 

Its awkward for a few moments before Billy finally speaks up, "robin told me, about Christian." He says, and there's not much emotion to his voice, maybe a bit of distress, he wasn't sure how Steve would react to Billy being told. 

"She-she told you?" He says shakily, looking away from Billy, embarrased, he never wanted Billy to know that, it was pathetic. 


	6. I'm taking a bath. With you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hesitates before moving closer to Billy. He didn't understand. Billy was nicer than Steve thought. He wasn't just some guy with serious anger issues. No he was more than that, he acted like he cared about Steve. He calmed him down yet made him fluster and stumble on his words. He was like a protecter. Steve, well, Steve thinks he has a crush on Billy Hargrove. But was Billy gay?
> 
> Billy pulls Steve into his lap and strokes his hair whispering to him. Steve blushes into Billy's shoulder. This felt a bit gay. Maybe he had a chance. 

Billy nods and reaches out grabbing Steve's chin softly turning it back towards him, before dropping his hand down to hold onto Steve's forearm. "Hey hey, no need to get nervous, I'm not judging Stevie, I just want you to tell me your side of the story so I can understand better."

Steve looks at Billy, hair wet and a few strands have fallen into his face hanging infront of his face, Billy sighs and pushes the hair behind Steve's ears. "Please Steve." 

Steve shakes his head moving away from Billy, "Why do you even care?" Steve spits out scoffing and Billy feels his face get hot, and he's about to get angry because he's trying to help Steve but Steve's acting like a brat, and Billy's bites back down an asshole response when he realizes Steve is shaking and his lip is trembling. Billy realizes Steve isn't being a brat or pushing him away because he can, he's pushing Billy away because he's _scared. Oh._

Billy stands up and takes off his clothes and Steve looks towards him startled, his eyes widening covering his blushing face with his hands, "What are you doing!" He says flustered and Billy drops his boxers on the floor getting in with Steve. 

"I'm taking a bath. With you." He states casually rubbing his nose and leaning back against the spout although it was a bit uncomfortable. 

Steve's eyesbrows furrow together his face still pink as he takes in the view of Billy's exposed and tan chest. "Go away." Steve starts but his voice is wobbly and Billy shakes his head pulling Steve a bit closer bubbles flying up in the air. 

"No." Billy says firmly, because he's not leaving Steve alone, he knows that Steve is scared and his first instict is to push people away so he doesn't get hurt. Billy doesn't want to hurt Steve so he has to prove his worth. Even if it might take a little struggling and warming Steve up to him. 

"Y-yes." Steve whispers and goes to push Billy back away from him, but Billy catches Steve's arms holding onto them, and rubs his thumbs in circles onto Steve's wrists looking right into Steve's eyes. 

"Steve, Stop." He says sternly pulling Steve back close, their knee's touching. Steve looks at him his lips pursed before letting his arms go limp and Billy lays Steve's arms back down, "Good boy." Billy praises softly booping Steve's nose with a small toothy smile. 

Steve is quiet his face flushing red at the words Billy just said, hiding his face between his hair that had come untucked. Not to mention the fact that him and Billy Hargrove was taking a bath together and they were naked. Oh and to top it all of Billy knew that Steve's ex-boyfriend had abused him. 

"Steve, please help me understand the full story here, I'm not going to judge or make an asshole comment, and I want you to trust me, and I need to know things that will trigger what happened back at the club, I'm not forcing you to tell me, although I would highly appreciate it if you did tell me Stevie, I'm not here to hurt you and you don't need to be scared of me."

Billy says softly pushing Steve's hair out of his eyes. He understood Steve probably felt vulnerable, naked, in a bathtub with a guy like him, while being asked to talk about his abusive ex-boyfriend. 

"Ok" Steve whispers looking up at Billy through his eyelashes and Billy gets up out of the water and Steve covers his face again his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of red. 

Billy smiles at the flustered boy who was hiding his face still and walks out throwing on a pair of basketball shorts quickly before walking back into the bathroom looking down at Steve and looping his arms under Steve's shoulders picking him out of the water wrapping him in a fluffy blue towel. He reaches over and grabs one of the smaller towels drying Steve's hair, "I can do this my-" Steve protests whinily, but Billy rolls his eyes hushing him. 

Billy walks back out and walks into Steve's closet grabbing a pair of black shorts and one of his faded Duran Duran t-shirts. Although the possesive part of Billy he tucks in the back of his mind would much rather prefer him in one of his Metallica t-shirts and nothing else. He glances around smirking at the thought, running his fingers over Steve's t-shirts. He see's a box on the floor with a lock on it, hidden under a shelf, barely noticeable. Interesting. He'd have to come back and check that out later. He pushes the box back from where he found it and walks back into the bedroom where Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed picking at the edge of the blanket. Billy hands Steve the t-shirt and shorts. "Here." 

Steve looks at the clothes murmering a "Thankyou." He looks up at Billy, fuck Steve looking up at him with those doe eyes definitly sent a bit of blood towards his dick, but he surpresses the urge and looks at at Steve who's hair was still dripping even though he tried drying it. "What? Do you want different ones?" He asks like he was actually going to go get Steve differnet clothes, as he looks at the clothes in Steve's arms, and Steve shakes his head opening his mouth. "No- Your supposed to turn around so I can change." He says crossing his arms and Billy complies turning around hearing the towel drop and shuffling follow afterwards. 

"Okay I'm done." Steve says flopping onto the bed on his side while Kylo curls up into a ball by his stomach. 

Billy sits infront of Steve and wraps the blanket around Steve's shoulders. 

Steve smiles a bit his eyes shining but the fondness drains out when he opens his mouth to speak, "Uh, I should probably tell you about it then." He says petting Kylo.

"Whenever your ready." Billy reassures reaching out to pet Kylo aswell. 

Steve takes a breath pulling the blanket closer. 

"It started back in my last year of highschool." He murmers shakily, continuing. 

"We met at one of my dad's party's back, he was 21, I was 18, we hit it off right away. We started dating, he was nice and sweet and handsome, all I could ever want. I was naive and didn't see past the act. I didn't catch on when he would grip my wrists so hard until there was bruises, or when he yelled a little to loudly when I came home a few mintues late, until he hit me. Slapped me across the face twice. I realized he wasn't as good as I thought he was. The next morning he got me flowers and apologized, for some reason I forgave him, I didn't want him being an abusive asshole to be true. So when he wanted me to move in with him I said yes. After graduation I moved into his apartment with him. Everything felt normal until I dropped one of his wine glasses on the floor. He was pissed, slammed me against the counter and hit me over and over before dropping me into the glass telling me to "Pick up my fucking mess" 

"He apologized for that by getting me Kylo." 

"I was so scared, of what else he could do, he wouldn't let me leave him, and went everywhere with me, making sure I didn't tell anyone. Eventually the bruises and scars got so bad I quit the swimteam and only wore sweaters so nobody could see them. He often hit me with the belt, telling me he was doing this because he loved me and had to remind me who I belonged to." 

Steve whispers strained, his lip trembling, as Kylo whines worriedly pawing at Steve's chest. 

Billy grits his teeth, "I oughtta kill him." He growls out, How dare anyone hurt Steve?

Steve looks at Billy trembling and Billy softens, "Oh Steve, come ere' " 

Steve hesitates before moving closer to Billy. He didn't understand. Billy was nicer than Steve thought. He wasn't just some guy with serious anger issues. No he was more than that, he acted like he cared about Steve. He calmed him down yet made him fluster and stumble on his words. He was like a protecter. Steve, well, Steve thinks he has a crush on Billy Hargrove. But was Billy gay?

Billy pulls Steve into his lap and strokes his hair whispering to him. Steve blushes into Billy's shoulder. _This felt a bit gay. Maybe he had a chance._


End file.
